Electronic media may be delivered and interfaced with a user through an every growing number of devices and formats. Service providers or other entities associated with the source media for consumption in some case receive some form of pecuniary or non-pecuniary compensation from advertisers. The advertisers, for example, desire commercials, coupon offers or other product/vendor propositions to be interfaced to the user during media playback in exchange for the provided compensation. The nature, context, engagement or other representation of the user with respect to an advertisement, etc., can provide valuable insight to advertisers, product proprietors, vendors and the like. Given access to media has almost become ubiquitous, one non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates a need to facilitate providing advertisers and the like feedback regarding user engagement, etc. using models, tools, constructs or other electronically permissible forms having capabilities sufficient to facilitate their use and application across disparate content delivery platforms.